


[铁虫] Take me, Please 请带上我（下）

by harumi711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	[铁虫] Take me, Please 请带上我（下）

Peter实在不明白成年人的想法。 

Tony又像之前一样，一大早就失去了踪影。自从那天的一吻过后，Peter几天的晚上都睡不好。而每天的清晨时分他都能听见浴室传来水声，那是Tony梳洗的声音。不久，他便会离开房间，Peter几乎可以肯定他是故意提早出门避开早餐时间，以避免跟Peter碰面。 

这个认知让Peter感到既受伤又不知所措。 

这几天他一直在想Tony那天说的一席话。 

在一个成年人眼中，一个十七岁的少年信誓旦旦地说自己不会后悔，自己清楚自己想要什么，大概恰恰就是不成熟的表现。他太年轻了，年轻人讲的话都没有说服力，他知道。 

可Tony Stark本人不就在十七岁的时候拍了他的出道作然后一炮而红？年龄从来都不是思想的牢笼。他以为Tony会明白这一点。 

又或许是，他害怕。他认为自己是成年人，应该担当理智冷静的一方，劝喻年轻缺乏经验的他该要三思，而不是跟他一起堕进爱河。 

可是这不公平，明明这个陷阱是你设的。 

你的存在对我来说就是一个陷阱，是飞蛾眼中的灯火，是蝴蝶无法抗拒的食人花。 

经过几天被单方面冷待，Peter终于沉不住气，在笔记本里撕下一角，狠狠地写上了『我受够了沉默』，然后把纸条透过浴室里连着Tony房间的房门门缝给丢进去。 

Peter回到床上用被子包住自己，不知道过了多久──Peter的体感是一个世纪──他听见旁边房间传来了声响，Tony回来了。 

没有回头路了。 

再次睁开眼的时候己经是早上，Peter缓慢地爬起床，梳洗过后慢悠悠地下楼，却发现Tony正坐在早餐桌旁呷着咖啡。 

Peter甚至可以听见自己的心跳声。 

Ben和May正在热烈地讨论着某件新闻，Peter没有办法听见他们在讨论什么，他全部的集中力都被那男人夺去，即使他在假装没有在意他的存在。 

他沉默着坐到Tony的旁边，给自己倒了一杯牛奶。 

「我今天晚点会出去。」Tony忽然宣布，Peter不知道他是不是故意告诉自己，他不敢自作多情。 

「哦。」May回应道，「吃晚餐吗？」 

「好，傍晚我会回来。」 

能够得知他今天会在家吃晚餐让Peter心里不可控地兴奋了一下，他努力告诫自己不该感到高兴──这男人一脸没事儿的样子，彷佛没有收过他的字条。 

Ben和May又陷入了没完没了的新闻讨论之中，Tony和Peter一直沉默着，Peter拚了命地把食物往嘴里塞，企图以最快速度结束早餐回到房间去。明明他是多渴望能见到Tony，可是当见到他一脸平静地出现的时候，Peter却只想快点逃离现场。 

用牛奶把嘴里的面包灌进胃里，Peter急急地丢下一句「我吃饱了。」便头也不回地奔上楼回到房间去，啪的一声关上了房门。 

他倒回床里，在床上扭动着宣泄着所有的焦躁。 

一阵痛感忽然袭击他的左腿，他忍不住尖叫了一声。他伸出手试图抱起在抽筋的小腿，疼痛感却愈发加剧。他又呜咽了几声，然后他听见了敲门声，「你怎么了？」 

是男人的声音。 

「……呜，我抽筋了……」他带着哭腔地回答，彷佛在向男人求助，「好痛……」 

Tony马上拉开房门进来，Peter扭头看向他，眼眶里盈着泪水，「好痛……」 

Tony走到他床尾抬起了Peter的腿，替他轻轻按摩着小腿。疼痛在Tony的呵护下逐渐消退，Peter噙着泪看着一脸疼惜地替他按摩小腿的男人，心里感到被些什么填满着。 

「好了？」Tony见Peter的表情变得放松，便问道。Peter点点头，眼神仍然楚楚可怜。 

Tony的手指滑过他的脚，然后他低下头来，吻了他的脚掌。 

Peter抿着下唇，腼腆地笑了。 

Tony脸上挂着无可奈可的宠溺笑容，「我要出去了，傍晚会回来。」 

「嗯。」Peter甜腻地回应道，他仍然沉醉在足底那一吻的触感里。 

Tony轻轻关上了房门。Peter感到这几天以来的焦躁感轻易被Tony的这一吻完全抚平，他甚至觉得Tony不回应他的字条也无所谓了。 

他爬下床走近书桌，想要从窗户窥看Tony离开的背影，却意外发现他的日记本下面压着昨晚他丢到Tony房间的字条。 

他的心脏在疯狂跳着。 

他把对折起来的字条打开，在『我受够了沉默』下面，Tony写下了『今晚凌晨一点，来我的房间』。 

Peter不得不胡乱猜测这到底意味着些什么，往好的方向，往坏的方向猜测着。 

Tony想要谈判？不。要是他想要拒绝自己，他应该不会吻他的脚。 

那么，他想要做什么？ 

要做/爱吗？ 

Peter烦躁地看看腕表──老天，现在才早上十点半──这肯定会是他有生以来最漫长的一天，他不需要怀疑。 

于是他决定强迫自己进入睡眠，在睡梦里时间流逝得比较快。结果他思考了最少一小时有关今天晚上的幽会后才慢慢入眠，下午一点的时候May来敲他的门叫他下楼吃午餐，并盘者双臂指责他一直在睡觉。于是，下午Peter坐在客厅里读小说，平日只需三小时便能完成一本小说的他，今天居然只读了一半不到。他一直在注意挂在墙上的钟，他几乎想要跳上去把时针直接拨去凌晨一点。 

这太难熬了。 

Tony在傍晚时分回来，Peter全身的细胞又自动把集中力转移到那男人身上。 

Tony看上去非常游刃有余，跟平日没什么分别，彷佛他一点都不在意晚上的约定。 

他会不会想反悔？或者他忘了晚上约了自己？ 

整顿晚餐Peter都如同在嚼腊一样食而无味，身体所有感官都被坐在他身旁的Tony吸去。他的外壳在配合着餐桌上的话题，灵魂却早就缠在Tony身上，贪婪地感受着他，他讲的每一个单词都敲着Peter的心房，连他的每一个动作牵动的空气流动，Peter都能清晰感受到。 

吃过晚餐后，Peter沮丧地发现时针现在才指向八点半。 

四人坐在沙发上边看电视边有一搭没一搭地闲聊，Peter心里几乎每秒都在倒数。 

十点半，他受不了了。他回到房间冲进浴室，淋了几乎半个小时的澡。十一点，Tony回房间了。Peter也回到自己的房间，随手抓起了一本小说阅读，耳朵却禁不住注意听着隔壁房间的一举一动。 

Tony在十二点半左右进浴室洗澡，十二点五十四分才离开浴室。 

Peter几乎要怀疑自己会因为心跳过快而死亡。他盯着腕表，时针的转动慢得让人心焦。 

五十五分，五十六分，五十七分，五十八分，五十九分。 

Peter站在浴室门前，却定住了伸向门把的手。 

他会不会忘记了？他会不会想反悔？ 

噢天，他如果准时去敲Tony的房门，Tony会不会觉得他太过心急？他是不是应该保有点矜持？ 

又或者在等着他的是一场他不想面对的谈判？ 

他忽然又不想过去了。让时间停在这刻也不错。 

一点零一分，一点零二分，一点零三分。 

Peter深吸了一口气，拉开了浴室门，穿过浴室站在通往Tony房间的浴室门前，敲响了隔在他们之间的那扇门。 

Tony几乎是马上应门。 

出乎Peter意料之外，Tony脸上挂着的是松了一口气的表情。这让Peter某程度上纾缓了点心里紧绷着的那根弦。 

最少他看起来并不是想要拒绝自己。 

两人无言地面对面站着，Peter蜷曲着脚趾，努力让自己不要因为紧张而晃动身躯，这看起来太孩子气了。 

「呃，我喜欢你对这房间的新布置。」Peter努力想要找点话题打破这让他快要喘不过气来的紧张暧昧气氛，便匆匆环视了这阔别三星期的房间，发现Tony在墙上张贴了很多在五渔村拍的照片。而其实他紧张得无法聚焦看清楚照片拍的是什么，Tony没有开灯，房间里现在只由窗户打进来的月光点亮，泛着银色的淡光。 

Tony没有说话，只是勾起了一个笑容。那笑容跟今早他亲吻完他的脚后的笑容很像。 

Peter吞了一口唾沫，然后缓缓地靠到Tony的肩膀上蹭了几下，Tony吻了他的发旋。Peter迅速地离开了Tony，手在扭着衣摆。 

「你还好吗？」Tony的声音很轻。 

「我还好。」Peter以气声生硬地回答道，眼珠在滚动着。他有点不知所措地在房间里转了一圈，最后又停在Tony面前，整个人倒进Tony怀里，就像一个撒娇的小姑娘一样。Tony的肩膀很寛厚，宽厚得能把Peter整个人包在怀里。两人紧紧地互拥着，彷佛要把对方揉进自己的身体里一样。 

Peter稍微离开了Tony的怀抱，Tony捧起了Peter的脸，带着珍重和欲望毫不犹疑地吻上了他的嘴唇。Peter闭上眼感受着Tony具有侵略性的吻，酥麻感跑遍全身，他把整个人都交给Tony，让Tony引导着他沉浸在这个诚实的吻里。 

两人吻着倒在床上，Tony把Peter压在身下，定神地看着他的眼睛。Peter不敢眨眼，让自己迷醉在Tony焦糖色的陷阱里。Tony伸出舌头点上Peter的鼻尖舔了一下，就像他舔冰淇淋时一样。Peter于是轻咯咯笑了几声，下一秒他的笑声又被吞没在亲吻之中。 

回过神来，两人都已经脱掉了上身的束缚，Tony埋头在Peter的身上轻轻吻着舔着，Peter感到全身都在发热，他伸手来回抚摸着Tony的背部，Tony摸起来仍然很干爽，而Peter觉得自己已经像一块正在逐渐溶化的牛奶糖，黏黏腻腻，一点一点的溶化在Tony的吻下。 

真正的亲密接触跟自己抚慰自己完全是两回事，Peter从来都不知道世上可以有这么舒服的一件事。他的每一下触摸和每一个吻让Peter的一切其他感官逐渐停摆，全部只集中于感受Tony。一切话语融在一个个的亲吻，一下下的喘息，以及他一下又一下的顶弄之中，最后化成浓稠的欲望。 

－ 

睁开眼后第一样袭击Peter的是来自后/穴的疼痛感。尽管Tony已经足够温柔，他甚至有预备润滑剂──可是昨晚对于初/尝/禁/果的Peter来说还是过于激烈，他尝试郁动身躯，却发现自己全身的骨头都在疼痛。 

然后他才发现他正睡在Tony的怀里。这认知让他感到心甜，下意识往Tony的怀里靠了靠，Tony于是被他的动作弄醒。 

「你醒得好早。」Tony的声音有点沙哑。 

「嗯。」Peter亲昵地往Tony的胸膛蹭了蹭脸，像乖巧柔软的小动物一样，惹得Tony又捧起他的脸来了一个深吻。 

「你真的很可爱。」一吻过后，Tony依旧沙哑着声音，那嗓音性感极了。 

Peter抿着唇害羞地笑了。 

忽然，楼下传来一声巨大的声响，吓得两人同时紧绷着身体。在那声响后，楼下又没了动静。 

「……大概是May打翻了些什么东西。」Peter轻声说道，「噢天啊，她怎么起那么早？呃，天，我该回我的房间了。」 

「嘿，你要清理一下里面。」Tony拉住了急忙地滑离床铺的Peter的手腕，「没清干净的话你会肚子不舒服。」 

Peter慌乱地点点头后便抓起昨晚被他们丢在地上的衣服奔进了浴室。 

清理过后，Peter回到自己的房间倒进床里，一股不真实感开始浮现，只有后/穴不定时传来的疼痛感和身体的无力感告诉他昨晚的事是千真万确的事实。 

他惊讶地发现自己居然有种诡异的空洞感。他以为自己会感到无比满足。 

于是他决定把自己藏在被子里排解那股奇怪的不安。 

再次醒来的时候已经接近十点，下楼时餐桌旁已经空无一人，只有May坐在客厅里看电视。带着难以形容的愧疚感，Peter不敢看他的家长一眼，只是默默地坐到餐桌旁吃那块已经冷掉的面包。 

他甚至不敢问Tony或者Ben去了哪里。 

更糟糕的是，他又开始胡思乱想起来。 

Tony又不见了。他会不会又像之前一样之后几天又开始玩失踪？他会不会后悔昨晚跟自己上床？或者上完床了他觉得也不外如是，便不再对自己有兴趣。 

愧疚感很快便被害怕被抛弃的恐慌掩盖，他快速地把面包塞进嘴里，然后点开手机打开了Tony的讯息框。 

他们几乎没有通过讯息。 

『你在哪里？』 

怎么办？这看上去会不会很麻烦很缠人？ 

『我在 Riomaggiore 。』 

Peter松了一口气。 

『我可以来吗？』 

『当然。』Tony回复的速度很快，大大地安抚了Peter不安的心绪。他跳回房间拿背包，喊了一句「我出去了，不吃午餐啦！」不等May回应便溜出了大门。 

Tony在火车站迎接他。 

Peter虽然很有冲动扑进他的怀里，但最后还是别别扭扭地停在Tony前面低头看着自己在扭着的双脚。 

「你会后悔吗？」「你还好吗？」 

两人几乎是同时向对方抛出了问题。 

Tony压下了眉毛。「……我为什么会后悔？」 

Peter咬着口腔内壁，又再低下头来。 

「我……我不知道。」Peter的声音很小，「也许你……也许你会觉得我……我不……我不够好……？」 

Tony伸手把Peter拉进怀里，叹了一口气，「就算我会后悔，也只是害怕把你的人生弄得一团糟。」 

「不会，你不会把我搞得一团糟。」Peter抖颤着手回抱着Tony。 

「所以你还好吗？」Tony又再重复着他的问题。 

「嗯，我还好。」 

「痛吗？」 

「有点。」 

Tony怜惜地抚摸着Peter的头发。 

「你真的不会后悔？」Peter把自己拉离Tony的怀，抬起眼睛看着Tony。 

「你挂着这张脸问这种问题简直是犯规。」Tony失笑道，「就算是你也不会知道我昨晚有多高兴。」 

Peter抿起了双唇，眼里蒙上了一层水汽。 

「晚点回家给你看点东西。」Tony拉起了Peter的手，「今天我想要和你走爱之小径，好吗？」 

Peter感到心里紧绷着的最后一条弦线终于放松下来，他露出了灿烂的笑容，回牵着Tony的手。 

爱之小径里有许多爱侣，Peter有点难以置信自己居然是他们的其中一员，而且走在他旁边的是他从小仰慕的男人。他觉得这幸福实在太过梦幻，梦幻到他感到有点害怕。 

即使Tony说他没有后悔，可是Peter还是不禁质疑起这过于美好的一切。 

他怎么可能喜欢自己？他是Tony Stark。他那么优秀，那么完美，自己身上到底有什么值得他喜欢？他什么都没有。他长得普通，这张只能称得上勉强能看的平庸脸孔，矮小的身材，过于年轻，没有吸睛的才能……他想要为自己数出一两个优点，却发现遍寻自己全身以及过往的十七年，他也找不出任何一点值得Tony Stark喜欢。 

「嘿，怎么那么安静？」Tony说，「我知道你很喜欢说话，虽然你老是在我面前装深沉。」 

Peter摇摇头，「没事……我只是有点紧张啦。」 

Tony没有回话，只是若有所思地看了Peter几眼，握紧了牵着Peter的手。「我拍下照片。」然后便走近墻上的情侶锁头拍照。 

Peter有点失神地看着Tony的背影，忽然感觉到Tony身上散发着某种落寞。于是他意识到自己那莫名其妙的若有所失让Tony很扫兴，便强迫自己打起精神来，作个称职的导游，一边努力赶走心底那种奇怪的自卑感。 

他跑上前走到Tony旁边，开始喋喋不休地跟他分享有关爱之小径的各种小故事。 

来到Manarola，两人都感到饿了，便找了家餐厅坐下休息。 

Peter又彷佛难以忍耐一刻的沉默，又再开口想要分享Manarola的故事。Tony挂着微笑听着，Peter却察觉到他的微笑似乎有点哀伤，于是结束了一个故事后，他便沉默下来，垂下头看着桌布抿起下唇，不知道该怎么办。 

「本来我想在回家后才给你看，」Tony叹了一口气，在手机上点了几下，然后把手机递给Peter。Peter接过了Tony的手机，手机画面是一段影片，Peter于是一脸疑问地看向Tony，「点播放键吧。」并一边给他递来了耳机。 

Peter听话地点了播放键，塞上了耳机。 

影片显然是用这部手机拍摄，画面是直向的。一开始是一道很熟悉的木制楼梯。Peter马上认出那是他家里的楼梯。 

『他会在这条楼梯跑上跑下，』 是Tony的声音，即使经过耳机仍然性感得让Peter的心跳漏了一拍，『像极了一只活泼却又乖巧的兔子。』 耳机里，Tony轻笑了几声，Peter感到心头一紧。 

接下来是他家的餐桌。 

『他嘴角沾着牛奶，很可爱。』 

Peter觉得他已经想哭了。 

镜头一转，下一个画面是Peter一次带Tony出去看海的地方。 

『他说他常常来这里。』Tony的声音顿了一顿，『他是自己一个人来这里吗？来这里做什么呢？看书？写故事？』 

Peter快要忍不住了。 

『他仍然喜欢我的电影。老天，我居然松了一口气。我都不知道原来我会那么在意一个人怎么看我。我居然会担心他不再喜欢我。』 

泪水滑过了Peter的脸颊。 

接下来是一段又一段风景片段，Peter认出了那全部都是他们两个人一起去过的地方。Tony的每一句话都敲进Peter的心坎，泪水让他的视线模糊，他得咬着下唇才能让自己不要发出呜咽声。 

『阳光下的他漂亮得让人移不开眼。』 

『他的声音很好听，他的笑容跟这冰淇淋一样甜蜜。喔，我真想不到我会有一天在这里录这种让我自己感到丢脸的独白。』 

『也许我的潜意识？比我更清楚我想要什么。summer crush？对，因为我想要你，所以我才会想到summer crush。』 

『他大概不知道自己有多好。』 

『我早该知道他的故事肯定和他这个人一样棒，因为他本身就很棒。他哪里是未经琢磨的原石，他已经在发光了。』 

影片结束在Peter于 Riomaggiore的高处回头看向Tony的一幕。Peter那时候以为Tony在拍风景照。 

Tony单手掩着半张脸，另一只手伸向Peter，示意他把手机还给自己。 

Peter看着Tony有点窘迫的神情，不禁破涕为笑。 

「怎么样？好点了？」Tony问道。 

「好极了。」 

Tony于是有点无可奈何地笑了。 

「我真的拿你没办法，小鬼。」 

－ 

接下来的日子，两人几乎是无时无刻都黏在一块。Tony对他的新电影已经有了完整的构想，他会把这个夏日的恋爱故事分成上下部份，上半部是少年的视角，下半部是男人的视角。Peter陪着他一起构思，一起出去取材，起初Peter只是陪在他身边帮忙，在Tony问他的时候给几句意见。后来有一天半夜，他们做完爱清理完身体，便坐到了阳台放着的一张长椅上。Tony倚着墙坐着，Peter面对面坐在他的身上，Tony的手轻轻环着他的细腰。Tony忽然又跟Peter分享刚刚想到的新构思，Peter随口把他的构思跟之前的连结在一起，编出了一个故事，Tony抚着他头发的手逐渐变得缓慢，最后滑到他的肩头上，「我说，Peter，你有兴趣做编剧吗？」 

「……什么？」Peter吓了一跳，「你说什么？」 

「我问你有没有兴趣做编剧。」 

Peter眨了几下眼睛，嘴巴张开了又合上，似乎仍未能完全消化。「……呃……？」 

「我知道你想当小说家。」Tony摸着Peter的头发，「可是小说家也可以兼任编剧，你知道。」 

「我……我真的没想过。」Peter语气很犹疑，「而且我不确定我能不能写剧本……我没写过……」 

「要不要试试看？」Tony说，「呃，当然，如果你没兴趣的话，不要勉强自己。」 

Peter咬了咬下唇，「我试试看。」 

第二天他便把自己关在房间，在锁上门之前，他挂着一脸抱歉的表情看着Tony，「抱歉，我写东西需要专心，今天不能陪你了。」他眨着无辜的大眼继续说，「我保证我很快便会写完它，我不会让你失望。」 

Tony笑了笑，「我一方面很想跟你说别给自己太大压力，一方面又想你快点写好然后再和我一起出去。」他伸手轻抚了下Peter的脸颊，「你可以写其中一节的剧情，我不会要你在这个夏天写完整个剧本，我才没有那么魔鬼。」 

Peter噗哧一笑，「嗯。」 

Peter打开了手提电脑，坐在书桌前思考着。 

他闭起眼睛，夏风从窗户吹进房间，吹拂着他的脸颊，他想起了Tony抚摸他脸时的触感，让他感到心头一紧。 

他想起了Tony初次来到这里时的一幕。那时候他紧张极了，在房间里躲在窗后面偷偷窥视楼下，男人从车里走出来的画面至今仍然历历在目。 

从什么时候开始，仰慕变成了爱恋？ 

大概是从第一眼看见你从车里走下来的那一秒开始吧。 

那之后的每一分每一秒，我的心都被你的一举一动牵引着。快乐，悲伤，忐忑，患得患失，自卑，不知所措，心动，全都是因为你。 

Peter抬起了手指，开始敲下了第一个字。 

一边写着，Tony来到这里之后的这数个星期里的一幕幕开始在Peter脑海里如走马灯般掠过，Peter追赶着这一帧帧的画面，拚命想把这一切都写下来。 

这是我的故事，这是你的故事，这是我和你的故事。 

当Peter回过神来的时候，他已经打了数万个字，然而那不是剧本，更像是他的独白。 

而当他停下来的一刻，他脸上已经挂着泪水。 

还有四天，还有四天他便要走了。 

他们从来都没有谈过这件事，又或者是一直避免谈及这件事。 

他甚至不知道他们之后会怎么样。他们会维持远距离恋爱吗？这可行吗？还是说会在分别的那天分手？抑或是会由得这段关系逐渐转淡，再慢慢风化？ 

还是说，他可以跟着Tony一起去美国？ 

可是到了美国他能做些什么？他什么都没有，他甚至连自立的能力都没有，他连高中都还没有毕业。Tony当然不会让他在美国饿死，可是倚赖着Tony，他还值得被Tony喜欢吗？大概到最后连他自己都会厌烦自己吧。 

他把手提电脑推前然后趴到书桌上，把脸埋在手臂里痛哭了起来。 

他不舍得Tony，可是他不能让自己看不起自己。 

毕竟他喜欢的人，可是全世界最好的Tony Stark。 

－ 

第二天早上，他来到Tony的房间，把功课交给了Tony。在写完那篇几乎可以说是自白的小说后，Peter虽然已经非常疲累，却知道自己不可能睡得着。他抽出了其中一幕写了一段剧本，那是他们在 Riomaggiore里游玩的片段。 

Tony很认真地读完了他的剧本，在Peter的预料之内，他并没有露出第一次看他的小说时那种惊喜的表情。 

「这是你第一次写剧本，这已经很不错了。」他评价道。 

「别安慰我，我知道这根本不行。」Peter说。 

Tony定睛看着Peter，思考了片刻才颔首，「是的，这不行。」 

Peter却勾起了松了一口气的笑容。 

「……除了这个，你还写了别的东西，对吧？」 

Peter惊讶于Tony对他的了解，瞪大着双眼，「你怎么知道？」 

「你都窝在里面一天了，我本来以为你不听我的话硬要编一个完整的剧本给我，但当我读完你交给我的剧本后我便知道你肯定有写其他东西。我知道以你的水平，这剧本只需要花你一个小时。」 

「你安装了监视镜头在我房间吗？」Peter笑着说。 

Tony也跟着一起扯起了嘴角。 

Peter从Tony手上抱回自己的手提电脑，点开了一个资料夹，打开了昨天他写了一天的文章，然后把电脑交给Tony。 

「……我出去一下，你慢慢读吧。」Peter有点不自在地说，「呃，我觉得你可能要花点时间？」 

「OK？」Tony耸耸肩表示不在意。 

Peter回到自己的小隔间，换上了休闲服便背起背包出门去。 

他来到那块他最爱的空地，呆望着那片泛着点点蓝光的大海。 

不知道过了多久，大概是久到烈日开始西斜，阳光变得没有那么灼人的时间，他感觉到有人从后面走近他。不需要回头他也可以感觉到那是他最爱的那个人。 

「在想什么？」 

他问道。 

Peter摇了摇头。 

男人从后面把他拥进怀里。 

「我读完了。」他在他的耳边轻声说着，「你果然适合写小说。我错了，我不该勉强你写什么剧本。」 

Peter又摇摇头，「你没有勉强我，你只是叫我试试而已。」 

Tony吻了他的耳廓，「是我太自私，我想带你走。」Peter的心颤动了一下，「我知道你肯定不愿意跟着我白吃白住，所以我急了。我想要给你任务，然后你便会心甘情愿跟我走。」 

Peter低下头来，把脸埋进Tony的臂弯里。 

「可是，你就是你。无论有没有我，你都肯定会是一颗明亮的星星。」Tony说着，不易察觉地轻叹了一口气。「我不该试图扭曲你的轨道。」 

Peter扭过身躯，把整个人埋进Tony的怀抱，紧紧地抱着他无声地抽泣着。Tony紧紧地回拥着他，怜惜地抚着他的后脑勺。 

－ 

May和Ben替Tony搞了一个欢送会，邀请了所有认识他的人来家里狂欢。在派对里，Peter没能跟Tony说上几句话，他只是静静地坐在后院一角，看着Tony和每个人聊天拥抱告别，回想起那天夜里，他也是坐在同一个位置，看着Tony在派对里跟同一群人玩乐。那就像是昨天的事，同时间也像是几个世纪前的事了。 

他忽然又觉得Tony距离他很遥远。他甚至还没有离开意大利。 

Peter咬着口腔内壁，硬生生把泪水吸了回去。 

就在他好不容易才忍住了泪水时，Ben坐到他的旁边，「Peter，你还好吗？」 

「嗯，我很好。」甫开口Peter便后悔起来──他的声音在哽咽。 

「……你知道我和May一直都会支持你。如果你愿意，我们随时都能听你倾诉。」Ben搭上了他的肩膀。 

「……你们……你们都知道吧？」Peter幽幽地说。 

「……嗯，我们都知道。」半晌，Ben冷静地回答道，语气很平和。 

Peter无力地笑了笑，「你们……不会阻止我们吗？」 

「你一向是个懂事的孩子。」Ben说，「也是个很感性的孩子。你和Tony之间会有激烈的化学作用完全不会让我感到惊讶。」 

「没有人会不被他吸引。」 

「我同意。」Ben笑笑说，「可是也不是每个人能忍受他的随性和那难搞的性格。」 

Peter吃吃地笑了笑。 

「Peter，这世上不是每个人都能遇上那个跟你有绝对万有引力的对象。」Ben把视线放在远处正跟邻居谈笑的May身上，「我和你都很幸运。」 

「我怕失去他，我也很怕失去我自己，然后我便不再吸引他了。」Peter又感到眼眶发痛，「我不知道该怎么办。而他明天要走了。明天一早便要走了。」 

「你想做的事，不一定要留在这里才能做到，」Ben的语气很温柔，「不是吗？」 

Peter有点困惑地看着Ben。 

「你还有一个星期便生日了。」Ben从口袋里搜出了一张信用卡，「我觉得你可以去一趟旅行。」 

Peter睁大了眼睛。 

「去抓住你的幸运吧。」 

－ 

早上十点。 

Tony拖着行李箱来到火车站，Ben，May和Peter三人一起给他送行。Tony抬头看看电子显示牌，他要坐的火车还有五分钟便会到站。 

Ben首先拥抱了Tony。「欢迎你再来。哈哈，不过你肯定要再来，你要来拍电影吧？」 

Tony笑着回拥了Ben，「没错，到时我肯定会再来打扰你。」 

接着是May，「电影拍好一点，我很期待你的五渔村。」她拥抱了Tony，「快点搞定剧本和剧组再来吧。」 

「谢谢你们的款待，这六周我很快乐。」Tony说道，回拥着May。 

放开May后，Tony停在一直沉默着的Peter面前，向他张开了双臂。Peter犹疑了一下，还是埋进了他的怀里。 

这绝对是一个情人间的拥抱。 

「我会想你的，我很快会再来。」Tony说着，声音有点沙哑。 

「……嗯。」 

两人抱了很久，直到火车前来的声音渐近，Tony才放开了怀抱。 

Ben和May不知道什么时候已经移到了稍远的位置，为他们两人留下独处的空间。两人相对无言，Tony一时间不知道还能说些什么，他的男孩出奇地冷静，他甚至有一瞬间有点害怕他会不会做傻事。 

「……你还好吧？」 

Peter只是沉默地点了点头。 

火车停靠车站，Tony拉起行李箱，朝向火车走去。Ben和May见状便再次走近他。 

「谢谢你们。」Tony哑着嗓音说道，然后似是为了掩饰不舍而别过脸去，走到火车门前，在踏进火车前又再看了Peter一眼，「Ciao。」 

「Ciao。」Ben和May笑着以意大利语回着Tony的再见。 

「Ciao。」Tony扯起了一个有点僵硬的笑容，看向Peter。 

Peter抿着双唇拒绝回话。 

「……Pete？」Tony有点担心地叫道。 

火车响起即将关门的提示声，Tony只好走进车厢里。 

当他想要回头再看看Peter时，Peter却在车门即将关上的时候一跃跳了进来，Tony下意识接住了向他扑来的男孩。 

车门砰地关上。 

火车开始缓慢移动，不到几秒便渐渐加速，Tony瞪着惊讶的眼神看向怀里的男孩，一时间说不出话来。 

「请带上我。」Peter的双眼尤如玻璃珠一样在发亮，「Mr Stark, take me, please.」 

「……天啊。」Tony终于找回他的声音，「你真是……」 

「你放心，Ben和May都知道了。」Peter勾起了笑容，「我也有足够的钱……好吧，那有一大半都是Ben的钱。」 

「天，你吓得我要心脏病发！」 

Peter于是大笑了起来，笑了足足一分钟才逐渐停下。Tony无奈地抱着他，脸上惊讶旳表情也逐渐被无可奈何的笑容取代。 

「……那么，可以带我吗？」 

「当然可以，my boy。」 

两人抵着额头相视而笑，然后交换了一个不带情欲的，幸福的深吻。 

END-


End file.
